clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
James Callery-Aiken
The firstborn of the Callery-Aiken clan. James currently resides in the suburbs with his daughter Charlotte-Rose Collins, his son-in-law Asher Collins, his adoptive daughter Macy (the daughter of his friend Diya) and three of his grandchildren Noelle (Daughter of Charlotte rose and Jaime Street) Willow and Chase (twin daughter and son of Charlie Rose Collins and Asher Collins). As well as great grandchild Nathan. (Noelle's son) Toddlerhood James was the first child of Clare and Ali. As a toddler, James was inquisitive and maxed out five toddler skills. He was also quite rambunctious and was known for throwing food around instead of eating it. He enjoyed a good book and was always ready to discover more in life Childhood Days His childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. His child trait was Self-Assured.He started playing the violin as a child and kept with it for the rest of his life. He also became friends with Salma and Diya. He had a spaceship in the back of his house, and his friends would often come over and play on the spaceship. Teen Fun His aspiration was be a Bodybuilder and he loved sports. He picked up the Active trait as his second trait. He helped raised his younger siblings as his parents were always busy with their jobs, and making sure that they could pay their bills. This starts his life-long excellent parenting. He slowly became more adept in violin, until mastering level 10 becoming the only sim in the series to achieve this. He has to decide between Diya and Salma, who are his best friends from childhood, to become his girlfriend. He decided to take things slow with Salma but doesn’t officially date her. Later he meets a girl named Layla. Layla was a bookworm and a barista who James took a liking too. Salma became a bit jealous of Layla as James was falling for her. One night Salma came over and wanted to talk things through with James and they ended up messing around. The next day he invited Layla over and kissed her. A few days later, he invited both girls on a date and left them both heartbroken, especially Layla, who didn’t talk to him much after. He, eventually, started dating Salma. He was the easiest Sim teen life to manage, but was recently surpassed by Faith for this title. Adulthood James becomes a young adult where he picked up his last trait to become a good sim, James moves to the city where he lives with his girlfriend, Salma, who eventually becomes his fiancé and then, wife. He starts off with a career as a detective but gets fired after wrongly arresting every female in the area including his own sister Jessy. He then decides to join the Athlete career in the Professional Athlete branch. James and Salma often moved around the city. They have lived in the Spice Market, in the 19 Culpepper House, where Salma had small garden on the balcony. They then moved to the 1310 21 Chic Street Apartments in the Fashion District. After that they moved in to the arts quarter, in 122 Hakim House, which was really close to Salma's restaurant, Fire and Flames. Eventully, they moved to the Summer house in Windenburg, leaving the apartment to his sister Jessica, her girlfriend Roxy, and their teenage daughter Ciara. He eventually had his first child, a girl named Charlotte-Rose Callery-Aiken (her name “Rose” ironically as she was conceived in a rose bush at the end of James and Salma's wedding, however this was not intentional). Later, he has his second child, a boy named Connor Callery-Aiken who was famous for breaking hearts everywhere and dating many girls before falling for that one special one: Erika Ikeda. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser James aged up into an elder right after his wife, Salma. He adopted Macy who was orphaned after her mother, James’ and Salma’s best friend, Diya, died. He finally had to retire from being a Hall of Fame football player and football coach and is currently living a peaceful life. James briefly worried about Connor and his career when he thinks Connor doesn't care much about being an athlete like James was so advised him to join the Business career instead, which he did. James became a widower after his wife Salma died in episode 31 of In The Suburbs.Making him the first ever sim to become a widow.James was often sad in the following episode of Dream House. In episode 33 of In the Suburbs, James' bar was glimmering, revealing he was near the end of his life. In episode 35 oc In the Suburbs, James went down to Fire and Flames to check on the restaurant and had to rehire more staff. Trivia * James was originally a blonde, but Clare changed his hair color to match his parents'. * The name James is a Hebrew name derived from Jacob meaning one who follows. *James, so far, is the longest living sim due to completing his aspiration and still having under 400 days left. However, this is likely a glitch with MCC. **It is later revealed that this is a glitch with MCC as it was revealed in the 33rd episode of In the Suburbs that James was near the end of his life. *He was the first child of Clare and Ali. *If James was born a girl his name would have been Lily. *Both names are connected to the Harry Potter series as those where Harry's parents names. * James is one of the only Sims who is all natural. He does not have a skin overlay. * James is the most traveled sim throughout the series and has so far lived in 6 different homes, including: Daisy Hovel (The Clare & Ali Starter home), Dreamhouse, the first apartment he lived in where he invited Salma to move in (Spice Market), The slightly larger apartment where Charlie Rose was born (Arts Quarter), The final apartment Jalma lived in where Jessy moved in and Hajar died (Hajar is Salmas mother) (Fashion District), and the In The Suburbs house (Windenburg) *James is now a widower. He is also the second main sim in the family to be a widow. *James was named after a Pokémon character, James from team rocket. And also because James is Ali Aiken's Middle name. *His younger sister, Jessy, was the other member of team rocket. *On the day of his wedding, Layla, his former love interest, texted James and asked to go on a date with him. *He is most likely going to be the final child of Clare and Ali to be alive. Category:Characters Category:Second generation